Recuerdos de una noche
by GixKey
Summary: El alcohol es incentivo de deseos prohibidos, y las consecuencias quedan claras cuado no están en el olvido. Una noche todo cambia y con ella el por venir, de lo que sea avanza y no te vayas a arrepentir.


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC - MICHI**

 **Recuerdos de una noche.**

Te maldigo, me maldigo a mí misma por mi estupidez, por dejar que el descontrol tomara posesión de mi cuerpo, y me maldigo por idiota al suponer que aquella excusa barata fuese a ser lo que otros creen. Había sido tan estúpida, entregarme así, totalmente vulnerable ante mi cobardía del que dirán, imaginando por siempre desde niña que aquel bello momento se grabaría en mi memoria con calidez, dejando siempre en claro que sería para él…ese él que sería mi príncipe soñado. ¿Y ahora? Ahora me encuentro aquí arrepentida de un acto que no debió de ser, aquello que nunca se deberá saber por más personas que los involucrados.

Y es que siempre he sido atrevida pero no idiota, y mucho menos descarada, bueno eso puede que si pero en medida. Ahora bien, si en algún momento alguien me hubiese dicho que le entregaría mi primera vez, mi…virginidad a uno de mis mejores amigos sería algo que no solo me causaría indignación sino desagrado de suponer; pero aquí y ahora me declaro no virgen y el causante o detonante de haber destruido aquella barrera en mí: Mimí Tachikawa es nada más y nada menos que Taichi Yagami. El portador del valor derrumbó a la portadora de la pureza…murió.

Escucho como terminas de vestirte a mi espalda así como el sonido de un suspiro decaído, sintiendo mi mirada rabiar, mi rostro arder y las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Aprieto mis manos llenas de un coraje inimaginable. No sé qué hacer.

-Lamento haberme aprovechado así de ti Mimi-aquello es lo que destroza mi alma, me siento totalmente desgarrada y vulnerable-pero debes saber que por mucho que te duela no lo lamento

-¿Qué?-pregunto dando finalmente la cara cubierta solo por las sabanas que nos acompañaron en la aventura nocturna que vivimos.-Púdrete Yagami, si solo dirás eso lárgate de una vez

-Escucha por favor Mimí-intentas hablar de manera pacífica

-No, largo, vete, desaparece de mi vida, ya me has robado suficiente como para seguir con lo mismo-bramo molesta y sumamente alterada-si y tuviste lo que querías vete a cogerte a otra en algún otro lado, el servicio de esta idiota fue de una sola noche. -¡Joder! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que te amo?!-gritas con los nervios crispados y una chispa en tu mirar que me hace enmudecer. abruptamente mientras te observo confundida-Mimí te pido disculpas porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no deseabas que sucediera algo así todavía en tu vida, pero no me arrepiento porque te amo, me gustas demasiado y lo has hecho siempre.

-Casualmente ahora te gusto ¿no?-pregunto molesta frunciendo el ceño

-Me gustas y punto-dices tajante tomando asiento a mi lado sintiéndome respingar la piel-escucha, sé que todo sucedió por…dejarnos llevar, demasiados comentarios con lo mismo tuvieron poder sobre nosotros anoche pero…francamente para mí fue algo hermoso.

-No es lo mismo Tai…-respondo más tranquila-para ti es cosa de un rato, en cambio para mí…

-¿Lo dices por tu virginidad?-preguntas tan directamente que me siento sonrojar-sé que es algo preciado para toda dama y no por haberlo hecho dejaré de pensar que lo seas, pero por favor no me creas un canalla

-Te has llevado de mí lo más precia…-trato de explicar inútilmente

-También soy virgen-respondes sin dudar-o al menos lo era hasta anoche-continuas con un tenue rubor adornando tus mejillas mientras picas con el dedo una de ellas desviando la mirada-no haría algo así con cualquier persona, tampoco me lo tomo a la ligera

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-pregunto sorprendida y algo preocupada recibiendo un asentimiento de tu parte-lo siento…pero en verdad…para ustedes los hombres siempre será mucho más fácil, imagínate el día de mi boda, ¿cómo me sentiré ante mi marido cuando me vea con ojos acusadores de saber que no era pura? No lo soportaría

-Aquel que te ama no te juzga, además nadie debe criticar el pasado de otros-expresas con serenidad tomando mi mano para relajarme un poco-tu sabes muy bien lo que vales, nunca dudes de ello sin importar nada, porque eres irreemplazable, eres única y nadie podría igualarte

-Tai tus palabras bonitas no cambian el hecho de lo que pasó-respondo abatida sintiendo de pronto frío en mi ser y las lágrimas fluir por mis ojos- sé que no te puedo culpar por ello, en realidad estoy furiosa conmigo misma e intento buscar una excusa, pero lo cierto es que no me las creo. Aún así esto no debió pasar… - levantao la mirada observando con detenimiento sus ojos-tengo a Michael y… no Tai, simplemente no

-Mimí te lo dije antes y te lo volveré a decir porque no tolero verlo a él a tu lado… Porque me mata saber que no estás entre mis brazos-dices acariciando mi mejilla-te amo. Lo hice desde hace mucho tiempo y lo sigo haciendo hoy en día. No hay otra persona con la que quiera compartir mis días. Y si tengo que seguir siendo el amigo leal lo seré, pero jamás será suficiente.

-Tai… - pronuncio Incapaz de decir algo coherente, más no hubo necesidad de palabras porque nuevamente me besó.

Sucedió como la noche pasada, pero con mayor lucidez soy capaz de sentirlo, vivirlo, de disfrutar del sabor y la textura de aquellos prohibidos labios que me llaman con ternura y que pronuncian mi nombre con cariño sincero. Me permito perderme un poco en el momento, porque esto me supera en lo que siento por dentro, va más allá de mi imaginación.

Al separarnos las miradas no se alejan, pareciamos imantados por la órbita del otro, imposibilitados de mover algun miembro. Más tu eres nuevamente el dueño de la situación al levantarte del lugar. - Mimí yo te amo y eso jamás cambiará, y el día que tu decidas vendré a ti una vez más-dices con una sonrisa melancólica-no temas que no diré nada, para mi será como muchas una de mis fantasías mas preciadas. Pero en verdad lo disfruté-te acercas nuevamente dandome un corto beso en los labios y otro en la frente-espero mi llamado sea pronto… Y sobre todo eterno linda, porque no te quiero para una sola noche. Te quiero bien y para siempre.

Con esas palabras tan suaves pero duras al mismo tiempo te marchas de la habitación, sintiendome de pronto vacía, tonta y no por aquel engaño a Michael, sino por dejarte escapar de las manos, por lo que suspiro con pesar cerrando los labios, observando el lugar y recostandome nuevamente en la cama. Aspiro tu aroma y con ella me embriaga no solo tu ausencia sino también con los recuerdos de la noche anterior y el como llegamos a aquello.

FLASH BACK

El alcohol recorría el cuerpo de la mayoría de los presentes tras celebrar el cumpleaños de Joe, quien pocas veces aceptaba una reunión, debido a ello no escatimamos en gastos y ahora se verían las consecuencias de ello.

Baile, la música estridente, preparados varios entre los vasos, luces estrafalarias, en definitiva era toda una fiesta en su apogeo. Ahora bien, yo me encontraba bailando con un moreno, aquel que era de mis mejores amigos, lo rodeaba por el cuello mientras el capturaba mi cintura, cada vez más pegados. Sudorosos pero de forma candente entrelazando las miradas queriendo hacer lo mismo con el cuerpo, recorrí tu rostro fijamente, facciones finas pero muy masculinas al mismo tiempo, sintiendo tus fuertes brazos en mi, me sentí de pronto agitada y al sentir tu mirada clavada en mi ser sin esperar más tiempo nos besamos de manera fogosa, casi necesitada, dejando de bailar, sintiendo como todo se pone en pausa a nuestro alrededor.

Nos separamos lentamente divisando las facciones del otro, confusión era lo que denotaban nuestros rostros más una sonrisa dulce surgió de tus labios y tras dar una mirada alrededor cogiste mi mano aventurandonos en el lugar, separandonos del bullicio de la gente.

Cerraste la puerta tras de si una vez que entramos y me sentaste en la mullida cama desconcertandome por completo, de pronto sintiendo como algo estaba mal y sabiendo perfectamente lo que era. Te paraste frente a mi y tomaste asiento a mi lado con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te quiero-pronunciaste con temor y nerviosismo haciendome abrir los ojos descomunalmente y al intentar hablar tapaste con tus labios los míos-y te lo quiero demostrar

Sin hacer uso de razón o consciencia correspondo al beso, entrelazando mis dedos en tu melena alborotada, respirando de pronto de forma agitada, desconectando por completo mi cerebro.

-Tai… - susurraba de forma apenas audible muy cerca de tu oído-te… te quiero

Desperté tu lado salvaje, necesitado, algo en ti hizo click en tu andar por lo que poco a poco desabotonaste mi blusa, exponiendo ante tus ojos el sostén que llevaba mientras entre besos y caricias en mis caderas me recostabas. Paseaba mis manos por tu pecho, levantando de a poco tu playera una vez quitada tu chaqueta, y al ver mi esfuerzo aminoraste el trabajo. Sentía tus manos recorrerme por sobre la ropa, y fue allí donde sentí esa mano tuya tan curiosa y traviesa bajo mi falda, acariciando aquel lugar prohibido nunca antes tocado por nadie…. Podia sentir la humedad de la zona y el evidente goce que me provocabas con tu mano allí levantando tenuemente tus dedos por sobre la ropa interior, mientras con la otra mano del extremo opuesto desabotonabas el sostén dejando expuestos mis pechos.

De tuviste tu andar sin moverte un sólo milímetro, por lo que deseando algo más inteoduje mi mano de forma tosca por sobre tu pantalón y ropa interior, finalmente permitiendome tocar esa extremidad de tu cuerpo tan íntima, sintiendo con mi mano toda su extensión y escuchando tus profundos y algo contenidos jadeos. Con apuro eliminamos las prendas restantes y las caricias y besos no cesaban. Ninguno de los dos daba tregua, profanando lugares especiales del otro, emitiendo sonoros gemidos acompasados de jadeos incesantes, ajenos a todo el mundo que nos rodea, e intensificandose justo en el momento en que pude sentirte en todos los sentidos.

Aprete los ojos al cerrarlos con fuerza, arañando tu espalda y poco a poco entraste en mí. Te detuviste mientras me acostumbraba a la sensación y cuando finalmente te moviste me sentí en el cielo. Todo daba vueltas y cruzar nuestras miradas solo incrementaba la extraordinaria sensación dentro de mi ser. Finalmente tras una descarga eléctrica recorrer nuestros cuerpos cesamos, con cuidado saliste de mí, me besaste y a cariciaste el rostro mientras las fuerzas me dejaban, y poco a poco caí en otros brazos que no eran los tuyos… En los de Morfeo, velada por tu presencia y embriaga de todo tu ser.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Abro lentamente la puerta rezando porque sigas allí y por fortuna no me equivoco, mirando a la nada decaído volteas el rostro.

-¿Necesitas algo? - preguntas algo decaído mientras te observo con una melancólica sonrisa

-Tu valentía y voluntad-digo firmemente-porque no puedo salir desnuda y… Tampoco podré enfrentarme a Michael sin tu apoyo… Te necesito a mi lado o nada valdrá la pena así

Veo como el brillo vuelve a tu mirada y entras apresurado a la habitación con la sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

-¿Hablas enserio Mimí? - preguntas ansioso mientras afirmo con la cabeza

-No puedo culpar al alcohol de mis decisiones, en especial cuando estuve consciente de como se dio todo-te digo sonriendo de medio lado-te quiero Tai, y se que no es solo un capricho

-Entonces estaré aquí para ti… Sere tu fortaleza-dices entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras nos observamos fijamente

-Gracias-pronuncio sin más.

Se que nada es fácil y quizás soy injusta con Michael, pero vivir una mentira sería peor que guardar traiciones, y lo aprecio lo suficiente como para darle frente por lo ocurrido. Al final, nada está escrito en piedra pero… Siempre se cometen errores y de esos mismos se aprende. Y si se trata de amores… Hay que intentar comprender a la gente. Al final nadie elige de quién se enamora.

* * *

 **Bueno, no había subido nada por ahora y espero esta historia sea de su agrado para los que congenian con esta pareja, es una pequeña dedicatoria a haruzafiro que adora el Michi y prometí cumplirle una historia a ellos, espero te guste. Saludos a todos los lectores :3**

 *****GixKey*****


End file.
